The Latin Teacher
by KitLee
Summary: Another "normal" morning at Winslow HS.


The Latin Teacher  
by KitLee  
  
Disclaimer: Scott Guber, Steven Harper and Winslow High School do not belong to me. I do not claim to own them. Please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: This story is dedicated to all of the students at my school who had the Latin teacher after whom this one is modeled. You know who you are. I took the events from real life, if you can believe it. The names have been changed to protect the guilty.  
  
Scott Guber walked down the hall of Winslow High. He had been getting a lot of complaints about the Latin teacher Mrs. Cramer. So, mainly just to humor them and their parents, he was making a surprise visit to her class.  
  
He stopped just outside the door of her classroom. It would probably be best to observe her class for a while before coming in. According to the students, she acted differently when an administrator was in the room. At least he noticed that whenever he came into one of her classes, she acted oddly. So it was probably best to see her without her seeing him.   
  
He peered inside and saw her trying to get the students to calm down. They didn't. The students continued to talk and run around the classroom. Even after she passed something out - it look like a test - some students continued to talk.  
  
Scott felt slightly guilty spying on her like this, but it did give him a chance to see what little control she had over her class.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Scott turned to see one of her students standing behind him. "What are you doing Calvin? The bell has already rung. You should be in class."  
  
Calvin raised the coffee mug he was carrying. "I was getting Mrs. Cramer's coffee for her."  
  
Scott looked at him in shock. "Does she have you do this often?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Everyday."  
  
"Why do you do it?"  
  
"She says she'll give me extra credit. And I get to miss some class." He gestured to the door. "So can I go in?"  
  
Scott moved out of his way. "Of course."  
  
"Are you coming in?"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Okay," Calvin walked into the classroom.  
  
For a few minutes there was relative peace inside the room as Mrs. Cramer tried to give them a test. Scott was just about ready to go in there when the fire alarm sounded.  
  
From every door but one students and teachers poured into the hallway. And that one classroom was the one he was watching. He looked back in to confirm what he was seeing. The students were up and yelling, but Mrs. Cramer was waving them back into their seats. She moved to the door - Scott hoped for her sake that it was to open the door - but instead there was an ominous click. He tested the knob as if to make sure, but it was true. She'd locked the door. During a fire alarm.  
  
By now the hallway had cleared. Scott didn't smell any smoke, but even if he had, he probably wouldn't have left those students in the hands of that - that madwoman. Thanks to the silence (and their loud voices) he could hear what was going on inside.  
  
"Mrs. Cramer! Let us out!" Amanda yelled.  
  
"You can't do this!" normally quiet Sarah yelled.  
  
"Oh yes I can. Now you students are going to take this test," Mrs. Cramer exclaimed.  
  
"No we're not! We're leaving!" Calvin yelled.  
  
Several students in the farthest row got up to leave. Mrs. Cramer blocked their aisle. "You're not going anywhere until you take your tests."  
  
"You want our tests!" Casey yelled. "Here they are." He shoved his at her. "It's not as if we know Latin anyway."  
  
"Oh yes you do - " she began.  
  
"No we don't. You're a terrible teacher," Amanda yelled.  
  
By now the entire class was in an uproar, even the students Scott knew were normally very well-behaved.  
  
Finally one voice detached itself from the crowd. "You'd better let us out. We went to Mr. Guber. He's on our side. We're going to get you fired." Amanda looked quite pleased with herself.  
  
"Oh no you won't. I'll be here to teach your grandchildren Latin."  
  
The students rolled their eyes at this comment.  
  
"Yeah right," Calvin said. "Mr. Guber's going to fire you. In fact, he's standing outside right now."  
  
"Uh huh, Calvin. I'm not going to fall for that -" and then she trailed off as she finally noticed Scott Guber standing at the door.  
  
*****  
  
The next day the students were yelling happily in Mrs. Cramer's classroom. Sarah's mother had called Mr. Harper last night, so they all knew that Mrs. Cramer had been fired. Everyone was up and talking with their friends.  
  
The door opened, and Mr. Guber walked in. Instantly, the students leapt into their seats.  
  
"Good morning students. As I'm sure you know, Mrs. Cramer has been fired. As of today, she no longer teachers here."  
  
The students grinned.  
  
"So who's gonna teach us now?" Calvin asked.  
  
"Until we can find a permanent replacement, I will," Scott Guber said.  
  
Twenty faces fell as looks of horror replaced looks of elation. "Oh God," Amanda muttered. 


End file.
